This invention relates to a modulator valve and more particularly to a modulator valve which is ideally suited for use with an oil filter or oil reclaimer.
Many types of pressure regulator valves have been previously devised but it is believed that the vast majority of the devices suffer serious shortcomings. In a conventional type of pressure regulator, the fluid flow is either "on" or "off". In other words, if sufficient pressure exists to open the regulator valve, substantially full flow is present. Conversely, if the regulator valve is not exposed to sufficient pressure to maintain the same in an open position, the regulator valve will be completely closed. Further, the conventional pressure regulators do not compensate for changes in viscosity, fluid temperature, etc.
When the fluid being regulated has a low temperature, the pressure exerted by the fluid on the regulator valve of the conventional devices will ordinarily cause the regulator valves to completely open which will supply greater than desirable volumes of fluid flow to the appliance requiring regulated fluid. Such is the case when a pressure regulator is being used in conjunction with an oil reclaimer or the like. When the engine is first operated, the engine oil will be cold and the increased oil pressure supplied to the regulator valve will cause the regulator valve to completely open which will cause an undesirable volume of oil to flow through the oil filter or oil reclaimer.
It is necessary that a substantially constant fluid flow be present in the oil filter or oil reclaimer to enable the filter or reclaimer to efficiently operate. With present valves, such even fluid flow is not possible.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a modulator valve for use with an oil filter, oil reclaimer, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a modulator valve comprising a movable piston having a pair of metering slots provided in the periphery thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modulator valve for use with an oil filter or oil reclaimer wherein substantially constant fluid flow is achieved through the filter or reclaimer.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modulator valve which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.